Talk:PAX
How much control do we have here? I'd like to be able to establish certain things about the PAX system, but I'd like to have it correspond with what actually occurs at The Expo. Maybe if we could have some generic information about what's going on better at the expo, we could add more information. Like if you said that there are 6 kill reporting stations, we could come up with 6 habitable worlds... Stuff like that. If you really do give us a lot of latitude, we'll likely overstep our bounds, and create things you can't possibly fulfill, like This planet is so rich in Archerite regular mining materials aren't really necessary. Or taking it a step further, someone could write "Archerite" cards are available for free at this kill station. Do you understand what I mean? McKay 15:51, 4 July 2007 (EDT) :Under Discovering PAX, there are only four worlds. You can make the other bodies in the system moons, large asteroids in tight orbits, or whatever you want. I suggest making W'eaton a comet, since "he" may not orbit back for a while (or ever...who knows?). TonyHellmann 18:22, 13 July 2007 (EDT) ::We're up to 5 planets now if you count 'ycho/'abe as two. Skarsol 20:53, 5 August 2007 (EDT) :::Actually, Discovering PAX says there are 4 habitable worlds, and still we have just 4 that fit that description. TonyHellmann 00:26, 6 August 2007 (EDT) ::::Ahha, so it does. Reading comprehension > me. :P (And I keep forgetting to tag myself, sigh) Skarsol 07:58, 6 August 2007 (EDT) Um... Okay, so I admit I stared the apostophized planet names, but isn't it going to far now? Do we need stellar bodies named after every single thing at PAX? --Aioua 19:02, 13 July 2007 (EDT) :So, yeah... I kind of agree with Aioua here. Granted, I did it too, but maybe we should keep it limited to only the major areas of PAX... after all, there are 4 planets, 4 factions... each starts out in a separate area of PAX. Not stays... starts. *devilish laughter* --Jack Kieser19:30, 13 July 2007 (EDT) Re: The results The Radicals won a close battle, ending with the same number of faction kills as the Corpers, but were assasinated two fewer times (as far as I can remember). My question is basically one of how this will be recorded, will it be regarded as complete control by them, or will it be more akin to the colonization of the Americas, with the resulting territories based on the strength of the factions at the end of PAX? : End scores from what I can see are Rad's 7 Documented, Corps With 5 Documented, CBX with 1 and BH with 0 Hexcore 04:20, 31 August 2007 (EDT) To answer your question of how it will be recorded, you would have to ask Aioua. As the Radical faction leader, he can write it up pretty much however he wants. I am guessing it will be complete control. That's definitely the way the fight looked from where I was standing. ''"Hey, history is written by the victor, right?"''--Sneakymo7o 07:16, 31 August 2007 (EDT)